Arthur Goes to Golden Corral
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: This story was written mostly for Arthur2014 and for myself but all are welcome to read it. Originally a One-Shot but now divided into chapters. Three families, including of course Arthur's, go to Golden Corral, find out who. I'm sure you'll guess at least one other character than Arthur. Some inspiration from Arthur2014's Arthur going to Restaurant stories. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Arthur Goes to Golden Corral**

**I do not own Arthur. Arthur belongs to Marc T. Brown**

**Also, you better have eaten something before you read this, or have some food on hand, because this may make you hungry!**

**The Story:**

**Chapter 1: Waiting in Line, Paying and Getting Drinks**

It is sunset on a Friday in Elwood City. Arthur, D.W., Baby Kate, Jane, and David go to an All You Can Eat Buffet restaurant, this one happening to be Golden Corral. Buster and his mother are also going and they're joining the Reads. Also there are the Compsons: Ladonna, her sister Madison, her brothers Gussie and the ballistic, but friendly, Bud, and her parents Cisely and Rufus. These are all the characters that will be used in this story except for the Golden Corral employees. They are all waiting in line.

"I like Golden Corral," says Arthur, "it's not often we eat here."

"Yeah," says David," it's been a while since we've eaten here."

"Yes it has," says Jane, holding Kate in her arms.

"I look forward to having their cookies, their ice cream, and their…" D.W. says but is interrupted.

"After dinner, sweety," says Jane, "after dinner."

"And then you can have your dessert," says David, "but let's eat some real food first."

"But dessert is real food," says D.W. "It's more real than Mary Moo Cow."

"D.W. does have a point," says David to Jane.

"Well, D.W." says Arthur, "they are real in sense, but they are food that's best for after the real food that's good for you, like meat and vegetables."

"Arthur's right, D.W." says Jane. "Now I want you to try to be a good girl."

"And no being a picky eater," says Arthur, "I don't want us kicked out of this restaurant."

D.W. is silent for just a few seconds and then say, "Mmm, okay."

"I can't wait to get to the food!" says Buster.

"We know you can't," says Arthur.

"We sure do," says Bitzy.

"I can't wait to see how you're going to do this," Arthur remarks.

"I've eaten here before several times," says Buster, "this food is no match for me."

"Trust me," says Bitzy, "there's nothing here Buster can't handle."

"You think your son is a bottomless pit," says Cisely, "wait until you see Ladonna, she's a real eater!"

"I sure am," says Ladonna, "cross my heart! I also can't wait to get my hands on that food too."

"I hope I know what you mean by that," says Madison.

"I hope this will be a peaceful dinner," says Bitzy, "not an eating contest."

Everyone except D.W. Bud, and of course Kate, laugh.

"I don't get it," says Bud to D.W., "what's so funny?"

"I don't know, Bud," D.W. replies, "older people say the weirdest things."

"And laugh at the weirdest things," says Bud.

Soon, Rufus and David get trays to put the drinks on and they're finally at the cash register. Tonight, Rufus is paying for everyone's dinner.

The cashier asks, "How many this evening?"

After a quick head count, Rufus answers, "Seven Adults and five children."

Even though Madison and Gussie are teenagers, they're still considered adults at this Golden Corral and other places if they're 12 and up.

The Cashier does her work and says as she pushes the buttons, "okay so that's ten dollars per adult, and no charge for the children, so that will be…"

She looks up and tells Rufus, "$73.85."

That includes tax.

**(A/N) I had to make a wild guess instead of just simply doing 70 dollars even, so that may not be entirely accurate, but this is fiction.**

Rufus gets out his check card and pays so everyone can eat.

"And what can I get you all to drink?" asks the cashier.

**(A/N) If you're not interested, skip to the next chapter.**

David and Rufus get Ice Tea, Bitzy gets water, Jane and Cisely get Diet Pepsi, Arthur and Ladonna get orange soda, D.W. and Bud get lemonade, Madison gets Sierra Mist, Gussie gets Pepsi, and Buster, he requests Orange Soda, Lemonade, and Fruit Punch all in one! Except Bitzy, the others, especially Arthur, D.W., and Bud, are amazed and baffled by what Buster chooses.

"I can't decide which one I want," Buster smiles and says, "they all taste so good, so I mix them all together!"

"Buster's crazy," says D.W.

"You have to be to have all those drinks in one cup," says Bud.

"I don't know," says Arthur, "maybe I'll try that next time."

"I might too," says Ladonna."

"It's not his first," says Bitzy, "he really likes it. Sometimes I'll have it myself."

"Yeah," says Buster, "you guys should try it, you'll like it."

"I don't know," says D.W."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that either," says Bud.

"They just need some time," says Buster, "it'll be a while."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Salads**

After they get their drinks, the three families go to find a couple of tables to sit at, one for the kids and one for Madison, Gussie, and the adults. Well, actually they put some tables together and the children will sit at one section and the adults will sit at another. Everyone's drinks are at the chairs they're going to sit at.

Then by a few people at a time, everyone starts getting their food of choice.

Jane, David, Bitzy, Cisely, and Rufus, Madison and Arthur all start with salad. D.W., Bud and Gussie do not care to have any. Buster and Ladonna though puts a lot of things in their salad, including the lettuce of course, but also tomatoes, shredded carrots, diced ham, diced turkey, hard boiled egg bits, bacon bits, broccoli, cauliflower, shredded cheese. Buster puts bleu cheese, ranch, and Italian dressing on his salad. He also gets some macaroni salad, Cole Slaw, and potato salad.

Ladonna also gets Bleu cheese dressing and Italian dressing, but she goes a step further in the dressing by adding Thousand Island and French dressing! She also gets Cole slaw and Macaroni salad. They also get lemon wedges.

Arthur gets macaroni salad too but also gets potato salad but no Cole slaw. He's really amazed at how Buster and Ladonna put his salad together

"Wow!" says Arthur, "I don't know I'm ready for that!"

When David and Jane see Ladonna and Buster's salads, these are their reactions:

"Those are two major salads," says David.

"And two amazing salads!" says Jane.

"That's my Buster," says Bitzy.

"And that's our Ladonna," says Rufus.

"That's right!" says Cisely.

When D.W. sees it, she goes, "Whoa, what is that!"

"Just a couple of weird salads," says Bud, "Ladonna does this all the time! I don't know how she can eat that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Main Course**

Now we go to the main course and everyone's food will be revealed.

David starts off with some fried chicken, some stuffing, mash potatoes, green beans, and a dinner role. Later he gets some meat loaf, some fish, rice, a pepperoni pizza, and carrots.

Jane gets meat loaf, mash potatoes, cabbage, carrots, corn, greens, and cornbread. Later she gets Rotisserie chicken, red potatoes, and some broccoli with cheese.

Bitzy gets Rotisserie chicken, some fish, a cheese pizza, rice, carrots, macaroni and cheese, corn, broccoli, greens, and cornbread.

Cisely gets some meat loaf, fish, macaroni and cheese, stuffing, sweet potatoes, cabbage, carrots, corn bread. Later she gets some sausage, a pepperoni pizza, some spaghetti, and a taco with ground beef, shredded cheese, lettuce, diced tomato, salsa, and sour cream.

Rufus gets fried chicken, Sirloin steak, stuffing, macaroni and cheese, a pepperoni pizza, some carrots, corn, steak fries, and greens. Later he gets pot roast, mash potatoes, green beans, some nachos with ground beef, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, salsa, and sour cream, and corn bread

Madison gets a slice of cheese pizza and a slice of pepperoni pizza, some steak fries, macaroni and cheese, a taco with ground beef, cheese, salsa, and sour cream. Later she has some fried chicken, more macaroni and cheese, broccoli and cauliflower both topped with cheese, and sweet potatoes.

Gussie has a slightly bigger appetite than his sister Madison. He gets a slice of pepperoni pizza, a slice of sausage pizza, fried chicken, steak fries, Sirloin steak, macaroni and cheese, a taco like his mother's, some meat loaf, broccoli and cauliflower topped with cheese, stuffing, some corn, some green beans, and some carrots. Later he gets one more slice of pepperoni pizza, some Rotisserie chicken, some pot roast, some mash potatoes, some fish, some nachos just like his father's, some broccoli and cauliflower in cheese, some popcorn shrimp, and a few more steak fries.

D.W., there isn't very much she wants. She basically just gets two slices of pizza, one cheese, one pepperoni, a Rotisserie chicken leg, some spaghetti, some steak fries, some macaroni and cheese, and her parents insists she has some vegetables so they give her green beans.

Bud is kind of the same way but isn't as picky. He gets a pepperoni pizza and a sausage pizza, a fried chicken leg, some steak fries, a lot of macaroni and cheese, spaghetti, greens, carrots, fish, and cornbread.

Arthur starts with fried chicken, stuffing, macaroni and cheese, green beans, some fish, one pepperoni pizza, some steak fries, and a piece of corn bread. Later he goes for some meat loaf, a slice of sausage pizza, some rice, a taco with ground meat, shredded cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, salsa, and sour cream, a sausage piece, mash potatoes and some greens.

Ladonna and Buster, they get just about everything they see and a little bit of whatever they can put on their plates. They don't have as much control over how much chicken (they get both the fried and the Rotisserie!) or pizza they get but they do try to get a small amount of corn, sweet potatoes, mash potatoes, some spaghetti, some macaroni and cheese, some stuffing, some cabbage, some carrots, some green beans, some sausage, two tacos with everything on them and some nachos, steak fries, broccoli and cauliflower topped with cheese, corn bread, dinner rolls, some Sirloin steak, and some other things you can think of. Of course they have to use two plates each.

When everyone sees Ladonna and Buster's plates, everyone is highly amazed, except Bitzy toward Buster, and Cisely, Rufus, Madison, Gussie, and Bud toward Ladonna.

"Wow, Buster," says Arthur, "I've seen you eat a lot before, but this I've got to see. You too Ladonna, I've never seen you eat so much before."

"Yeah, neither have I," says D.W., "but I'm not surprised at Buster."

"I feel full just looking at you guy's plates," says Jane.

"Well," says David, "let's see if they can really do it."

"I think Ladonna can handle it," says Cisely, "she's a walking garbage disposal."

"Oh yes she is," says Rufus.

"She eats more than even I can," says Gussie, "and I'm older and taller than her."

Well, Ladonna and Buster have a lot on their plates. And even though they are big eaters, can they eat all that food they got, or will they give up?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dessert and Departure**

After about fifteen minutes, Ladonna and Buster's plates are clean, they manage to eat everything they got. Everyone except Bitzy is amazed at Buster and Arthur, D.W., Bitzy, Jane, and David are amazed at Ladonna.

"Wow," says Jane, "you two sure ate everything you had!"

"And left nothing on your plates," says David.

"I can understand you Buster," he says to him and then turning to Ladonna, saying "but Ladonna, how do you do that?"

"Like I said," says Ladonna, "my parents told me I'm a walking garbage disposal, cross my heart."

"Yes she is," says Cisely.

"I can never do that," says Madison.

"Neither can I," says Gussie, "I would have given up before I got through half of one of those plates if I had two plates worth of that much food."

"I can't do that either," says Bud, "and not just because I'm little, but I'm scared I'll get sick."

"Thanks for sharing that Bud," says Rufus.

"And I'm not sure I would do that even if I was older," says Bud. "I don't know, maybe I'll try it someday."

"So Ladonna and Buster," says Jane, "think you guys have room for dessert?"

"You bet," says Buster.

"Cross my heart," says Ladonna.

"Yay" says D.W., "dessert time!"

"Did you eat all your food D.W.?" asks Jane.

"I sure did," she answers.

David and Jane check to make sure she's not lying and they make sure she didn't drop any on the floor or hide anything under the table.

"Looks like you did eat all your food," says Jane.

"Even your vegetables," says David. "Good girl."

"So can I have my dessert now?" asks D.W.

"You sure can," says David.

"I'd like mine too Mom and Dad," says Bud.

"Okay, Bud," say Cisely and Rufus.

David takes D.W. to get some dessert as does Cisely with Bud.

When at the dessert bar, David tells D.W., "You can have one piece of cake, one cookie, and one small amount of ice cream."

"Okay, Dad," says D.W., "I'll have one chocolate chip cookie, one chocolate cake, and some vanilla ice cream with sprinkles and hot fudge.

"Okay," says David," but I'm only giving you a little bit of hot fudge," says David.

"Oh," says D.W., "and a cherry on top. Or two cherries, no, three."

"How about just one cherry?" asks David.

"Okay," says D.W.

Cisely is a little more lenient with Bud but only just a little.

"You can have two pieces of cake and one cookie, or two cookies and one cake."

"Okey dokey, Mom," says Bud.

Cisely adds, "You can also have a little bit of ice cream.

Bud says, "I'll have that red and white cake, some chocolate cake, a chocolate chip cookie, and some chocolate ice cream with gummies and two cherries."

"Okay Bud," says Cisely.

"And can I have a watermelon too Mom?" asks Bud. "Please?"

"Okay," says Cisely, "but only a small piece, so you don't get a tummy ache."

"Okay Mom," says Bud. "Boy I sure wish they had cake with red icing here, I would have gotten that if they had it. So I'm going for the red and white cake instead."

David and Cisely get the desserts for their children.

Arthur goes and gets himself a piece of chocolate cake, some chocolate ice cream, a piece of apple pie, a brownie, a little bit of red jello, a piece watermelon, and a piece of cantaloupe.

Madison gets a piece of the red and white jello cake, which is low fat and or low sugar, also what her brother Bud requested earlier, some cherry cobbler, banana pudding, and a strawberry cheesecake.

Gussie get some chocolate cake, a piece of apple cobbler, a piece of cherry cobbler, a piece of cherry pie, some chocolate pudding, a strawberry shortcake, a piece of pear out of a can, and some cantaloupe.

Bitzy only gets a piece of the jello cake, and mostly fruit: some fruit cocktail, a pair, a piece of watermelon, a piece of cantaloupe, a piece of honeydew, an orange wedge, and a couple of strawberries.

Jane gets some cheesecake, a brownie, a piece of the jello cake, a piece of cherry pie, a watermelon piece, a cantaloupe piece, a honeydew piece, and a couple of strawberries.

David gets himself some chocolate cake, a brownie, some banana pudding, some apple pie, some red jello, a couple watermelon pieces, a piece of cantaloupe, and a piece of honeydew.

Cisely gets some apple cobbler and some cherry cobbler, a piece of strawberry shortcake, some strawberries, some cantaloupe, some pineapples, and some vanilla ice cream.

Rufus gets himself some cherry cobbler, a piece of chocolate cake, some strawberry cheesecake, some chocolate pudding and puts a half-pear in it, a watermelon piece, a piece of cantaloupe, and a piece of honeydew. Both Cisely and Rufus also get a piece of carrot cake.

Ladonna and Buster get as much dessert as they can. In fact, Buster gets a little piece of all the desserts he sees, chocolate cake, cherry pie, cherry cobbler, a little bit of vanilla and a little bit of chocolate ice cream, etc. Ladonna goes dessert crazy too, except she avoids the fruit cocktail because of her mouse General Higgins choking on a grape. She still hasn't gotten passed that incident.

Once they're back at the table, they again attract the attention of their family and friends.

"Seriously guys," says Arthur, "I don't know how you guys can do that."

"I hope they can finish all that," Jane says.

"I sure do too," says David.

Everyone eats their desserts but are a little nervous about Ladonna and Buster. Ladonna and Buster eat their cakes, pies, cobblers, cookies, brownies, jello, pudding, and fruit. And once again, after about eight minutes, the two rabbit slash pigs, or pigs in rabbit bodies, successfully eat all their dessert.

"Oh my goodness!" says Jane.

"You can say that again," says David.

"That was really good food," says Buster.

"I think so too," says Ladonna.

"It had to be" says Arthur, "you guys got so much and didn't even flinch."

"How can anyone eat that much?" asks D.W. "I mean I'm not surprised at Buster, but Ladonna? We have two rabbits that like to eat!"

"We sure do," says Jane.

"Well," says Buster, "that was great, but even I'm stuffed."

"I'm full too," says Ladonna, "I can't eat another bite. Cross my heart."

"I'm sure you are guys," says Bitzy.

"So am I," says Cisely.

"I am too," says Rufus.

"Even a guy like me can get full," says Buster.

"Me too," says Ladonna.

"Although I might make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich before I go to bed tonight!" adds Buster.

"Me," says Ladonna, a peanut butter, jelly, and banana sandwich!"

"Hey," says Buster, "I might do that too!"

Everyone laughs.

"Well," says David, "I think I'm ready to role."

"Me too," says Jane.

"Me three," says Rufus.

"I think we're all ready to role," says Bitzy.

"You said it," says Cisely.

"Come on kids," says David.

Everyone gets out of their seat. All the adults leave a few dollars for tip. Then everyone leaves the restaurant.

"Thanks for dinner," says David to Rufus.

"A thanks from me too," says Jane.

"And me too," says Bitzy, "Buster, what do you say?"

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Compson.

"And Arthur, D.W.?" says Jane.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Compson," they say.

Then they say their good byes, get in their cars, and go to their separate homes.

The End.

**A/N** **Like I said, I got some inspiration from Arthur2014's restaurant stories. I think I also might have gotten it from some other Arthur restaurant stories as well like "Elwood on McDonalds," by Rachel laufer. I'm not saying it is, but it's possible though. I also wrote this out of my personal experience with Golden Corral and I liked eating there, although I wasn't too happy the last time I was there, mostly because of how they did their desserts, at least the Golden Corral on 22****nd**** Street in Tucson, although this could be going on at other Golden Corrals in and out of Tucson. **

**What I don't like that Golden Corral did, at least the last one I ate at, they discontinued their cherry pies and cherry cobblers, my most favorite desserts. But I decided to let the Golden Corral in my story have them. I also wish they kept the red fruit punch too. Speaking of which, what Buster did with his drink, I like to mix my drinks too and usually I do fruit punch and lemonade. Sometimes I'll mix lemonade with orange soda, strawberry soda, or whatever I can mix my drinks with. You guys should try it too.**

**And like Ladonna and Buster, when I go to Golden Corral, or any other All-You-Can-Eat-Buffet restaurant, considering the large variety of food there, I try to get a little bit of as much of the food as I can because most of it is so good. Unfortunately I cannot completely control how much of the certain food I get there, like the chicken and pizza, I have to take whatever size I can get and be able to eat it all.**

**In the olden days, I used to not be able to finish my food. Well when I say olden days, I mean from like 1999 to late 2004. 1999 was when I moved back to the States from Europe, and had my first Golden Corral. I also ate at a place called North Star Buffet, but it's closed now, at least it was last time I checked. But in 2005, I started doing better and now I can pretty much finish all my food, if I carefully portion myself. And though I like to stay thin, I still pig out when I go to All-You-Can-Eat-Buffets. But I do walk it off or work it off some other way, I don't like to eat so much and not exercise.**

**I also had to get creative as to deciding what to give each character, and I decided to give them different foods, and letting some have the same foods as each other. As for the characters who were not Buster or Ladonna, I had to really decide how they would eat and rely on my memory of how I would see others eat at Golden Corral, or wherever, because I don't think everyone eats like I do when I go. I pretty much tried to keep the food standard, well, normal, or almost normal. But I did decide to let the characters go back for seconds, well go back and get different food than what they had first.**

**And I hope I got D.W. and Bud right, seeing how they're little kids and you know how picky little kids are, especially D.W.! But I had to be a good guy and make them eat their vegetables. **

**But I wanted to model Ladonna and Buster after myself. That and I even had them eat food even I wouldn't eat.**

**And I admit it, I get as much dessert as I can too, and that requires more caution! But I don't just get cake and pie and cobbler, I also get fruit too, even though some of the fruit is like the canned fruit in syrup.**

**Hey, if you've never tried canned pears in chocolate pudding, and if you think it's weird, I challenge you to try it, it's good! I first had such a dessert when I went to a German couple's house for dinner one night and I really liked it, but wasn't able to have anything like that again for years, and I remember intentionally mixing my fruit with pudding, and even jello, in High School. One person even noticed it and must have thought it was weird, but I liked it.**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you all liked it and I hope I got the story right, or somewhat right at least.**


End file.
